herofandomcom-20200223-history
Bodi
Bodi is the protagonist of the 2017 animated comedy Rock Dog. He's voiced by Luke Wilson. Background Bio :Bodi is eternally optimistic and wants nothing more than to play music. Conflicted between his sense of duty at home and pursuing his dream in the city, Bodi is determined to be in a rock band and make his dad proud. Personality Bodi is fun-loving, kind, thoughtful, selfless and compassionate. Bodi tends to be friendly to everyone he meets. Bodi's easy-going attitude stems from his life in Snow Mountain, he doesn't get genuinely angry, and given his kind nature makes him forgiving as he quickly forgave Angus after he apologized for taking all the credit for the new song they wrote together. Bodi also doesn't seem to question about someone for who they are and is quite patient as he didn't get annoyed by the absent-mindedness of the sheep in the village, including one for his obsessive need for cleanliness, his father's strict demeanor, and Angus' reclusive and selfish attitude, though, given him being a huge fan of Angus, Bodi was too excited to even notice. His capability of compassion and forgiveness would even go as far to forgive Linnux's pack for trying to eat the sheep. Bodi is eternally optimistic and very determined to achieve his dream of becoming a rock & roll musician, refusing to give up his dream regardless of the obstacles. Bodi's will to go form a rock band stems from Angus' statement on the radio about never giving up. Even if things look down or had a few setbacks, Bodi remains positive and spirited. In Snow Mountain, Bodi is playful and lovable among the locals, such as Fleetwood Yak and the sheep. Being born and raised in the quiet mountain village of Snow Mountain has left Bodi naïve of the outside world, when entering the city - it lead him into being fooled by others, setting his expectations too high, and being easily taken advantage of given his gullibility. As such, Bodi literally took Trey's sarcastic statements of getting guitar lessons from Angus and kissing the gate to his mansion which later got him electrocuted, being tricked by Angus into stepping on his welcoming mat that catapulted him on the street in front of the gate, ate pizza out of a dumpster which disgusted Angus, and being used by Angus into creating a new song which he later took all the credit for instead of sharing it. Also, he was unaware of his surroundings when he enter the city as he was hit by a car while crossing the street and walked on wet cement. Bodi developed a fondness for pizza. This was shown when he helped Angus hide from his fans, he was eating one, despite it was in a dumpster that the two were hiding, and again at Angus' house when the two were sharing a box while composing a song together. Despite his naivety, Bodi is perceptive and clever to think things through, such as using a pair of foam fingers to climb over Angus' security gate without being electrocuted, and dodged the Griz's punches that made holes in the cage, weakening it, and dodged Griz as he leaped and broke it open to escape. He's also resourceful as he added additional strings to the Dramyin to make it a conventional Western guitar. Bodi is very passionate about music; his most favorite is rock & roll. When he was little in Snow Mountain, Bodi enjoyed the music the sheep were playing, however, after Linnux and his wolf pack's attack on the village, his father, Khampa, banned music, believing it would distract him from his duties of becoming a guardian of the village. Up to this day, Bodi still retains his love for music. When a radio fell from a plane, he listens to some music on the stations, when he listened to rock & roll, he instantly took an interest. Bodi desired to form his own band after listening to Angus Scattergood on the radio about following your dreams, as he idolizes Angus and got Bodi inspired to become a musician. Bodi is destined to be the next guardian of Snow Mountain, taking the position after his father, however, he shows lack of interest, though, he does his work and chores around the village such as dressing up some of the sheep in handmade Tibetan Mastiffs to give the illusion the village is being guarded by multiple Mastiffs to keep the wolves at bay. He makes sure all his chores are done because he avoids his training lessons with his father. Bodi prefers to do what he loves and that is playing music, to the point he broke the lock to the den to steal a traditional Dramyin, causing him to neglect his guard duties. Given that, when Khampa and three sheep dressed up as wolves to scare him to take his duties seriously, it caused him to unleash a false alarm on the village which escalated into some fireworks being set off. Afterwards, Bodi reluctantly decides to put his dreams on hold, thinking it would be better this way, but regains his excitement when he's granted the opportunity to fulfill his dream. Bodi is well aware of the Linnux and his wolf pack invading Snow Mountain, though, he was unaware he was being targeted once he left the village until he was ambushed in Rock and Roll Park. Upon "finding the fire" by playing Scattergood's guitar, instead of banishing them, Bodi blew off the barbecue grills and the tables the wolves set up off a cliff, where it also showed his level of compassion and forgiveness towards them. Despite leaving to become a musician, Bodi is loyal to his father and the village. He also seems to value friendship as he became depressed when Angus betrayed him by taking all the credit for the new song they wrote together. Bodi also cares for his friends as he went back to the village to stop Linnux and his wolf pack from eating the sheep. Bodi also considers his village as family. Physical Appearance Bodi is a teenage Tibetan Mastiff with brown-and-tan fur with tan fur on his muzzle, hands and feet. He has a black nose, brown eyes and black trimmed claws. He wears a blue Tibetan shirt with a white trim and a white belt, red-orange pants and a green Tibetan beanie with locks of his mane poking out from the front. ''Rock Dog'' Bodi is a young Tibetan Mastiff who is expected to be the next guard of the village of Snow Mountain, succeeding his father, Khampa, after the latter has driven out a pack of gangster grey wolves led by the villainous Lunnux years ago, but is sure they will return. Khampa has some of the local sheep dressed up as Mastiffs to give the illusion the village is being guarded by multiple Mastiffs to keep the wolves at bay, but Bodi has trouble perfecting his father's signature move, the Iron Paw, which projects a powerful blast that, as Khampa states, can only happen if Bodi "finds the fire". Khampa has also forbade music in the village since Bodi got distracted from his duties when he was younger. After a disastrous training session, Bodi accidentally causes a nearby flying plane to drop a package. Among the items that fell out, Bodi becomes interested in a red radio and listens to some of the music on the stations, with his favorite being rock music and idolizes British rock legend Angus Scattergood. Bodi steals a traditional dramyin from a den of locked up instruments, adds additional strings to make it a conventional Western guitar, and begins neglecting his guard duties in favor of playing music, which puts him at odds with Khampa, especially since Bodi told him that he has decided to be a musician. After Khampa and some of the guard sheep accidentally cause Bodi to unleash a false alarm on the village while dressed as wolves, escalating into some fireworks being set off, the village elder, Fleetwood Yak, convinces Khampa to let Bodi follow his dream and gives him a bus ticket to give to Bodi that will take him to a nearby city. Khampa gives Bodi the ticket, but makes him promise to give up music if his trip doesn't work out, and the villagers say good-bye to him after he leaves with his guitar. At the bus station, Bodi is discovered by two of Linnux's henchman, the short and comical Riff and the tall and silent Skozz. Riff informs Linnux of Bodi's departure and Linnux orders them to kidnap Bodi, reasoning that Bodi is his chance to take over Snow Mountain. When Bodi makes to the city, he heads to Rock and Roll Park since it's where Scattergood began his career. He attempts to join a band consisting of the down-to-earth fox Darma and an eccentric goat drummer named Germur, who are the only members and therefore don't have an audience. However, Bodi is humiliated after losing a guitar contest to an arrogant snow leopard guitarist named Trey, who is amused with Bodi. Trey, discovering his idolization for Scattergood, manipulates Bodi into convincing Scattergood to give him some guitar lessons at his mansion, though he knows a little secret about Angus' security set-up. At Scattertgood's mansion, he is revealed to be a white Persian cat who wears black sunglasses all the time and is in a serious case of songwriter's block as he has three days to unleash a new song or his career will go down. His only companion is his robot butler Ozzie. When Bodi tries to meet Scattergood, the latter is put off by Bodi's fanboy attitude and tries to evade him. Eventually, Bodi and Scattergood get lost in a back alley and Bodi decides to play music at Rock and Roll Park to get money for Scattergood to get back to his mansion. However, Riff and Skozz mistakenly kidnap Scattergood after they see Bodi at the park just when Bodi tries to convince a disbelieving Darma and Germur that he is with Scattergood. After Riff and Skozz realize their mistake, Linnux angrily sends them off to find Bodi again and they drop Scattergood off at his home. After Scattergood thinks that his career is over since he has less than a day to write a new song, he hears Bodi playing on his guitar and decides to use Bodi to create a new song. He invites Bodi into his home with the facade of a "guitar lesson" and together they create a new song called "Glorious". Bodi later realizes that he was used after hearing Scattergood take full credit for the song via a radio and he becomes depressed. Soon afterward, Bodi finally gets captured by Linnux's henchmen and he accidentally reveals the fake Mastiff guard's when Linnux interrogates him for information. Linnux and his gang head off to Snow Mountain while Bodi is put into a boxing match at Linnux's Fight Club, but Bodi cleverly has his opponent break the cage surrounding them so he can escape. Meanwhile, Scattergood, after being guilt-tripped by Ozzie for exploiting Bodi for his own self-serving goals (Ozzie only needed to be recharged), uses his old tour bus to find Bodi and give him a guitar as a sign of gratitude. At Rock and Roll Park, Scattergood, along with Darma and Germur, discover that Bodi's been captured when they see his guitar covered in tranquilizer darts shot by Linnux's henchmen. Scattergood, with a change of heart, forgoes sending in his new song to rescue Bodi. After meeting with Bodi outside of Linnux's hideout, they take him to Snow Mountain to stop Linnux. Linnux and his gang overpower Khampa and the whole village and attempt to devour them, but Bodi appears and after a climatic chase, Bodi subdues the wolves by "finding the fire" by playing Scattergood's guitar and making the wolves, the villagers, and his friends levitate. Khampa banishes Linnux with his Iron Paw and accepts Bodi's ambition to play rock music. At the city, Bodi and his friends (including Scattergood, backed by the Yak and the Sheep) sing and play "Glorious" to the Snow Mountain Villagers (and a redeemed Riff and Skozz) at Linnux's old Fight Palace. Trivia *Bodi's name derives from the word "bodhi" which means "awakening" and "enlightenment". Similar Heroes *Johnny (Sing) *E.B. (Hop) *Max Goof (A Goofy Movie) Gallery Main bodi.png Bodi rockdogpose2.png RockDogMixedUpLyrics.png bodi 2 rock dog.png bodi 3 rock dog.png bodi 4 rock dog.png Bodi ask his dad.jpg boditraining.png Bodi use the power.jpg Bodi get shot.jpg Bodi doing the flowers.jpg Bodi give up.jpg Bodi saw the plane.jpg rock_dog_bodi_radio.jpg Bodi turn on the radio.jpg Bodi hearing about city.jpg Bodi joyful.jpg Bodi listening the radio.jpg Bodi lying down the ground.jpg Bodi fixing his guitar.jpg Bodi holding a radio.jpg Rock-Dog-Photo-2-1280x692.png Bodi guitar in the sky.jpg Bodi snowing.jpg Bodi closer the city.jpg Bodi sees the city.jpg Rockdog b.jpg 769341148 5265421838001 5265393272001-vs.jpg Bodi-and-Darma-1.jpg Bodi tease trey.jpg Bodi playing his guitar with trey.jpg Rock dog film-2.jpg Bodi doing good.jpg Bodi guitar great.jpg Rock Dog 2016 Screenshot 0928.jpg Germur holding fries.jpg Bodi-and-Darma.jpg C4PmIpJVMAI9Azu.jpg Big startfilmru1336698.jpg Rock Dog 2016 Screenshot 1084.jpg Rock Dog 2016 Screenshot 1126.jpg Rock Dog 2016 Screenshot 1127.jpg Rock Dog 2016 Screenshot 1128.jpg Rock Dog 2016 Screenshot 1129.jpg Rock Dog 2016 Screenshot 1135.jpg Rock Dog 2016 Screenshot 1136.jpg Rock Dog 2016 Screenshot 1140.jpg Rock Dog 2016 Screenshot 1142.jpg Angus talk to bodi.jpg Rock Dog 2016 Screenshot 1298.jpg Rock Dog 2016 Screenshot 1336.jpg Rock Dog 2016 Screenshot 1343.jpg Bodi seeing angus poster.jpg Rock-dog-penny-clip-920.jpg Rock Dog 2016 Screenshot 1403.jpg Rock Dog 2016 Screenshot 1404.jpg Rock Dog 2016 Screenshot 1417.jpg Rock Dog 2016 Screenshot 1430.jpg Bodi outside.jpg Bodi seeing guitars.jpg Bodi and angus seeing a new guitar.jpg rock_dog_bodi_tied_up.jpg Bodi seeing the boxer.png Tumblr on2uehhRnD1vkc8m4o1 1280.png Bodi holding guitar with powers.jpg Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Animals Category:Movie Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Protectors Category:Pure Good Category:Pacifists Category:Determinators Category:Inspiring Category:Male Damsels Category:Strong-Willed Category:Independent Category:Selfless Category:Nurturer Category:Optimists Category:Forgivers Category:Adventurers Category:Elementals Category:Charismatic Category:Loyal Category:Families Category:The Hero Category:Honest Category:Betrayed Category:Successful